tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama After The Island
' Chris:Hi Everyone.Chris is there. You maybe asked yourself "Oh,but will the fascinous,irresistible Chris McLean make a new season of Total Drama?"....well...your wish CAME TRUE! 24 contestants will be there for everyone's fun. They will face crazy,riskious and deadly challenges just because i need audience,they will eat disgusting food,they will sleep in the most uncomfortable beds ever...and the bathroom may be....TOXIC? Hehehe. But why these crazy dudes are going to get here? Simple. For the 100.000 Dollars....*gets call* Umm what? Ok *hangs call* I mean....1...MILLION...DOLLARS. Only one of them can get it. Which one: a boy, a girl, an alien, a pokemon...or even A YETI? You will discover everything if you keep watching the new season of TOTAL.....DRAMA....AFTER THE ISLAND' 'Main Part' Cool Intro Right? Camp made by /\/\|2/\C£2010 (talk) 'How it works' Before the challenge,there will be always a pre-chat,so you can talk about previous challenge or...random talk. After the pre-chat,theres the challenge. Follow it's rules and the team/contestant who wins the challenge will not be up for elimination...the other team/contestants will.....vote for you want out,ceremony,someone gets out and then it starts again. 'Rules.' #No godplaying/cheating (meaning you can't win in a single line...or corrupting Chris) #Swearing is allowed,but only with * and _ 's #Being a villain doesnt mean you can personal attack users #Obey Wikia Rules #Only Chris can talk with bold text (that means that i'm the only one that can do that #NO CHANGING OF ELIMINATION TABLE...unless you have to fix a mistake or you have permission #Unless you're allowed,you can't be other players #No flaming about elimination #Umpf...techincally,respect this wikia rules. #Try to be active the most....inactive guys WON'T win the camps. Be sure for that! #Don't double post (meaning you post every 5 mins, hour, 2 hours,ecc.) You're just allowed to doublepost if no one posts in one day. If someone does before that time you can post Contestants 2 per users please. You can be 2 girls/boys or 1 boy and 1 girl 'Boys (closed)' - Philip - The traveller - MRace2010 - Steven - The Wise Guy - TDSchool - Eric - The dark boy - TDSchool 17th Place - 4th Voted Off - Rio - The Australian Stalker - Franky494 19th Place - 2nd Voted Off - Slenderman - The Scary Guy - ParaGoomba348 - Andrew - crazy, yet smart - OrangeBirdMaster2 - Dante - Flexible and Smart - OrangeBirdMaster2 - Graham - Athlete - Ashgraham2 - Drake - Rocker - Liamliamliam 18th Place - 3rd Voted Off - Bruno - Washed up movie star - Liamliamliam 20th Place - 1st Voted Off 'Girls (CLOSED)' - Melbourne - The artist - MRace2010 - Lily - The Sweet girls - LxJ - Marry - The Hot Girl - LxJ 16th Place - 5th Voted Off - Marida - The Scottish Dangerous Stunt artist - Franky494 - Lyn - The Ninja Girl - ParaGoomba348 - Abigail - The Naive Daydreamer - CoGreen2.0 - Charlotte - The Polite Peacekeeper - CoGreen2.0 - Brandi- The Coldblooded Strategist-PeaceLoveGir 15th Place - 6th Voted Off - Meloinei- The Mean Society girl- PeaceLoveGir - Ashley - The nice girl - Ashgraham2 'Debutters (possibly)' I decided,there will be a debutter which will come in the merge episode or possibly before. More than 1 users can put a character there (only 1 per user). ANYWAY ONLY ONE WILL DEBUT. THE OTHERS WONT. Um...yeah. If you're already in the competition,you can still put your character here. Just remember that just one joins. *Monroe (female) - The Ultimate survivor- Misterunknown *Logan (male) - The Funniest ''- OrangeBirdMaster2 *Jim (male) - The umm, err random one - IfraidG160 *Justin-Jake (male) - The Random Sandwhich Lover - Liamliamliam *Axel (male) - The ''Go with the Flow Surfer - BlazeHead 51 *Ernie (male) - The insaine brother of Graham - Ashgraham2 Users Still In Doing this cause i'm bored. The number in the () is the contestant this user is playing now that are still in 1st. MRace2010 (2) HOST 2nd. LindsayxJustin (1) 2nd. TDSchool (1) 2nd. Franky494 (1) 1st. Paragoomba348 (2) 1st. OrangeBirdMaster2 (2) 1st.CoGreen2.0 (2) 2nd. PeaceLoveGir (1) 1st. Ashgraham2 (2) 10th. Liamliamliam (0) Teams '1st Section' '2nd Section' 'Relations' 'Friendships' Andrew and Dante ''' '''Bruno And Drake Ashley and Graham Melbourne and Marry Graham and Melbourne Dante and Charlotte Abigail and Lyn Abigail and Slenderman 'Conflicts' Melbourne and Rio Dante and Bruno Graham and Bruno Lyn and Slenderman 'Relationships' Graham and Ashley 'Alliances' Bruno and Drake Started in Episode 1 and Ended with Bruno's elimination 'Elimination Table' NO '''Changing unless....read rules. If a contestants haves a * near their name in the elimination table, that means they got an immunity token Information about Immunity Tickets These tickets can give you the chance of undo the votes against you in a ceremony. You can use it at the end if you want. This makes the other contestant which haves to 2nd most votes eliminated. Immunity Tickets are given in tiebreakers, so it means that every challenge that features a tiebreaker will (mostly) feature an immunity tickets. They will give you a special opportunity if you make it to the merge and you still have some. Having 2 immunity tickets means you can partecipate the master challenge. It's a mix of creativity, athletic and logic challenges. Completing it means '''DIRECT ACCESS TO THE MERGE! Because of this opportunity, the challenge is hard and it will lose strenght if played just like 1 episode near the merge. Use them wise, because they can be handy! 'Pre-Chat' Chris:So...i think i have nothing to d- Hey! I see the contestants! Lily : *Arrive* Hey ^-^ Marry : *Arrive* Melbourne: *Arrives* Hi,whats up? Lily: Hi,Good thanks *Hugs Melbourne* Melbourne: Thanks :D *Hugs Lily* Philip:*Arrives*...girls. Anyway,hi Chris:Lily,Melbourne,Philip,Marry; Welcome to the is- *gets call* Umpf...i have to answer this sorry *answers call* Steven: *Arrives* Hey .. What's up ? Eric: *Arrives* .......... Philip:Um..hi Steven. I'm good,thanks *whistles and walks around* Marida: *On Horse shooting at a target* Bullseye Rio: *Stalking Marida* Marida: Go Away Stalker Chris:*ends call* Uff...Oh! Welcome to the island,Rio and Marida Rio: *Stalking Chris* *On Paper* So He's 128. Is From Japan. Had 12 Wifes and 2 Husbands. Very Strange Marida: *On Bike above 100 foot cliff* Ye-Ha *Jumps off forgetting Parachute* I'm Having a Blast (Mother: Marida Stop) Cool it Mother *Realizes no Parachute* Uh-Oh Chris:Rio,dont stalk me -_-''' Rio: *Still Stalking* A Quater English, Half Japanese, 1/8 Chinese and 1/8 Australian. Really aged 456. Has had 2012 wifes and 98 Husbands. Wants to be a Girl. Won a Female beauty Paegent and is from a family of 3 Triplets, Chris, Cathy and Craig, Mom Catherine, Dad Callum, Step Mom Caitlin and Sister Caroline '''Chris: You're near the definitive elimination. You should stop...or...STALK SOME OF THE CONTESTANTS :3 Rio: *Stalks Melbourne* Melbourne:*Kicks Rio in the "jewels* Rio: *Slaps Melbourne* ****** *Pounces on her* ****** Philip:*alert mode* Wait a min...ARE YOU PUNCHING A GIRL? Rio: No, I'm punching a ***** Lyn: *arrives, angry at Rio for what he said to Melbourne* Do you wish to be executed at once? *Draws her sword, and holds it to Rio's neck* Slenderman: *arrives* ... Lyn: *Puts sword away, looks at Slenderman, and becomes frightened* Wh-Who- *Shakes head and gives serious expression* State your name. Slenderman: Slen... der... man... Chris: *notices Lyn sword and Slenderman,by creeping out* Oh man....Hi Slenderm*glip*an and hi Lyn *gloms*. Anyway,Rio,i said to stalk,not to swear :| Abigail and Charlotte arrive. Charlotte: Hello everybody. It's so nice to meet you all.I'm Charlotte. This is Abigail. Abigail: Huh? Oh Hi! Lyn: Hello. State your names. Slenderman: Names... they... need? Lyn: Okay, that is seriously creepy- (Shakes head) I will not be frightened by your juvenile horror act. Philip: *frightened* Umm....i-i think yo-you can-an't be n-not fri-frightned Melbourne *frightened too* T-Thats Sc-Scary Charlotte: *frightened* I'm sure he's a very n..n..nice..person..at ..heart? Abigail: *walks up to Slenderman* Wow! You have long arms! Do you give hugs? Slenderman: Hugs... give... *Walks up to Abigail* Lyn: Don't trust him, Abigail! (Pushes Slenderman out of the way) I still think that guy's scary... Abigail: So hugs are...bad? Philip: Nope,i think. Charlotte: Well it's great that we are all getting to know eachother. Chris: Yeah,and it would be better if someone else comes there...*gets call* uff not again *answers* Dante - Hey everyone *gets looked at suspiciously* Andrew - HEY ME CAN PLAY A RABID MONKEY *scares Dante* Meloinei: Hey losers! (CONF) I'm Meloinei I'm the most poplaur girl in school I have the best clique in school! Maybe ill make a clique here I need one cool girl and two guys so we can go too the end! Charlotte: Pleasure to meet you Melonei. I'm Charlotte. I'm sure by the end of the day we'll all be good friends. Abigail: Woah! Are you one of those popular girls at school? (CONF) Popular girls really like me. They give me fun nicknames, borrow my stuff, and they even let me sit in the trash can! Dante: Abigail, it sounds like they popular girls are going to, um hurt you! Chris: *closes call* Umpf,who cares! Welcome Dante,Andrew and Melonei! Melonei: Yeah I'm popular Abigail! wanna be my BFF! (CONF) I'm so faking it.. Brandi: Everyone looks so weak! Abigail: (gasps) Of COURSE I want to be your BFF! (hugs Melonei) (CONF) I've never seen someone become my BFF so fast! She is really friendly! Meloinei: Get your ha...That's ehh good! *Gives a fake smile* Lyn: I am not weak! (Draws sword) Take back what you said. Now. Slenderman: .... Lyn: Okay, Slender, you win. You ARE creepy. You can stop with that now. Abigail: I'm sure he's not that bad. (waves at Slender) Lyn: (Gulps) Abigail, I worry about you. Andrew: Who is scarier, me or Slenderman *makes the scariest face on earth* Charlotte: I'm sure Slender here has mastered the art of scar*sees Andrew's face* AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH *passes out* Abigail: Heh heh! That's adorable! *tries imitating Andrew's face* Dante: I wonder when more people are going to get here Abigail: That would be nice to know. Is anyone here psychic? Chris: Nope. Hi Dante and An- *girly scream* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *runs away faster than sound* Melbourne:.........can i consider that normal?! Abigail: There is a lot of people here! Charlotte: *wakes up from passing out* Ugh...I think there's enough to start? Philip: No,we need just 2 contestants...c'mon is taking long,and Chris went away like a girl. What's worse? *starts raining* Philip:............Seriously? Slenderman: r...A....i.....N.... Lyn: That is too scary... Dante: If a bear comes near us, who do we throw first *bear appears* Bear: GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! Graham: *Arrives* Where is everyone? Ashley: *Arrives* Hello? *The Bear Appears Ashley: *Screams, and jumps into Graham's arms* Graham: *Runs away carrying her* Challenge 1.1 - The Leader is just behind the corner! Chris: *comes back with a jet pack,bear disappears and it stops raining*. Well done contestants! You're finally all here! Well let me explain your challenge! This time people will choose teams...but the leaders will be decided with a challenge. If you want to be leader,you have to run to the other side of the island (thats 10 lines). The first 2 to get over there will win the leadership and decide their teams...NOW GO! *flies away with jetpack* Philip: YEAH FINALLY! *runs* 1 Melbourne: Finally we start :D *runs 1 Rio: *Runs* Marida: *Runs* Drake: *Runs* 1 Abigail: *runs* Charlotte: *runs* Philip: *runs* 2 Melbourne: *runs* 2 Slenderman: (Walks slowly and creepily) Lyn: Uh... (Runs REALLY fast, away from Slenderman) (CONF) That guy is creepy... (shivers, then shakes head) No! I'm a ninja! I'm scared of nothing! Drake: *Runs* 2 Bruno: *Runs* 1 Marida: *Runs* (2) Rio: *Runs* (2) Drake: *Runs Quickly* 3 Bruno: *Runs* 2 Rio: *Runs* (3) Marida: *Sprints* (3) Drake: *Still Runs* 4 Bruno: *Runs* 3 Rio: *Walks* (4) Marida: *Walks* (4) Drake: *Walks* 5 Bruno: *Walks* 4 Graham: *Sprints* 4 Ashley: *Runs* 2 Philip: *Runs* 3 Melbourne: *Runs* 3 Chris: Current statistics: At First Place we have Drake,who might be a captain. He's followed by Graham,Bruno: this means that they're involved in a battle. The Rest are all behind of them. (Keep going) Dante: Im a gymnast *runs super fast and surpasses graham* (1) Andrew: Ok *sprints* (1) Orange, you can't post more than a time,perhaps your previous line were removed. Sorry about that but it's the rules (you did double-posting) Slenderman: (Continues walking) 2 Lyn: (Keeps running) 2 Drake: runs (6) Bruno: runs (5) Liam, you can't post more than a time,perhaps your previous line were removed. Sorry about that but it's the rules (you did double-posting) Philip: *Runs* 4 Melbourne: *Runs* 4 *boulder rolls to opposite way* Chris: Oh oh! That's going to be crazy (Addition: Now this boulder will rolling towards you. If you want to avoid it,over to *run* thing,you have to add "and avoids the boulder*. Who doesnt avoid it is out of the competition. For example,if Philip haves 4 lines and the boulder reached the line 4,for getting to line 5 Philip has to avoid the boulder too,or unless he will be knocked out and he won't be the captain. The boulder ends when he reachs line 1) *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 10 (avoid it at line 11)* Rio: *Runs* (5) Marida: *Sprints* (5) Drake: * Runs* (7) Bruno:*Runs* (6) *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 9 (avoid it at line 10)* Philip: *Runs* 5 Melbourne: *Runs* 5 Drake: *Runs* (8) Bruno: *Runs* (7) *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 8 (avoid it at line 9) (In Drake's case,line nine must be *Runs and avoids boulder*) Philip: *Runs* 6 Melbourne: *Runs* 6 Dante: Well this stinks *sprints* (2) Andrew *runs* (2) Abigail: *runs* Charlotte: *runs* Slenderman: (Continues creepy walk) (3) Lyn: (Continues her ninja-like run) (3) Abigail: *runs* Charlotte: *runs* Slenderman: (Walks) (4) Lyn: (Runs) (4) Abigail: *runs* (4) Charlotte: *runs* (4) Slenderman: (Walks) (5) Lyn: He's walking so slowly! He'll never catch up! (Runs) (5) Drake: dodges boulder and runs (9) Graham: *Runs* (7) Ashley *Slows Down* (4) *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 7 (avoid it at line 8) Philip: *Runs and dodges boulder* Wow...that was close 7 Melbourne: *Runs and dodges boulder* 7 Drake: Finishs (10) Slenderman: (Walks) (6) Lyn: (Runs) (6) Chris: And Drake is the captain of the first team! Let's see who is getting there next! *BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 6 (avoid it at line 7) Melbourne: CLOSER! *Runs*8 Philip: *Runs* 8 Dante: *Sprints* (3) Andrew *runs* (3) Dante: *runs* (4) Abigail: *runs* (5) Charlotte: *runs* (5) Slenderman: (Walks and somehow avoids boulder) (7) Lyn: (Runs and swiftly dodges boulder) It's- (pant) so- (pant) creepy how he (pant pant) can walk and dodge (pant pant pant) that quickly- (pant) (7) Graham: *Runs* (8) Ashley: *Walks* (5) Melbourne: *Runs* 9 Philip: *Walks* Puff....i can't do it....9 BOULDER CURRENT POSITION: Line 5 (avoid it at line 6) Abigail:*runs dodges the boulder* (6) Charlotte:: *runs dodges the boulder* (6) Melbourne: *FINISHES* 10 Charlotte: *runs* (7) *stops* Congratulations Melbourne. *offers handshake* Abigail: *runs* (7) *stops* YAY! Team captains! I can't wait! Chris: TIME'S UP! *boulder disappears* And Melbourne is the second captain! Well...we can pass to the teams. Please captains. Decide who will be in your team. Drake starts first as he reached first the end. Dante and Andrew: Good job Melbourne and Drake! Slenderman: You... winners... pick... me... Lyn: Uh, don't put me on the same team as him. Graham: So close! *faints* (10) Drake (Sorry had school) umm... i pick Abigail Melbourne: Graham was good! I pick him :D Drake: Charlotte had a great run. So i pick her Graham: Thanks for picking me, Melbourne, now that is a wise choice! Melbourne: Well,i'll pick Philip Chris: STOP! I was joking before (hehe)! You could've choose just 2 contestants each. I will decide the rest. Steven,Andrew,Lily,Lyn,Brandi and Ashley are in Drake's team,while Eric,Rio,Slenderman (uuh),Dante,Marry,Marida and Melonei will be in Melbourne's team. Now decide your names. 'Team 1 deciding (Drake's team)' Drake: Were the Screaming Gophers X Andrew: Nice name, but I would have gone with Team Andrew is Really Really Really hot Chris: STOP! It's official. Your team will be the Screaming Gophers X 'Team 2 deciding (Melbourne's team)' Melbourne: Umm...what about the Killer Bass. You know,just for respecting the previous season :) Graham: I don't really like the name, but I will go with it. Melbourne: That's it :D Chris: STOP! It's official. Your team will be the Killer Bass X...you know,just for going with Drake's team name! Challenge 1.2 - A Balance Board kills you Chris: Here's the second challenge! This decides who will be the loser team. Your job is to knock off this balance board your enemies. Wins the team who doesn't have any teammates in the balance board. (HOW IT WORKS: It takes 2 lines to knock off someone. If you attack an enemy at the first line,he can dodge it if no one postes. If it's the second line of the same enemy,he will be out. You can post after someone else does...so be careful) Chris: 3,2,1, GO! Melbourne: Let's do this! *knocks off Drake* Philip: *knocks off Steven* Drake: *dodges* Dante: *knocks off Steven* Andrew: *knocks off Slenderman* Melbourne: *knocks off Lily* Philip: *knocks off Brandi* AND STEVEN IS OUT! Current Status: '''8 Screaming Gophers X, 9 Killer Bass X Drake: They cannot win guys * Knocks Off Slenderman* Yeah and he is gone Melbourne: *knocks off Lily* Philip: *knocks off Brandi* '''Current Status: '''6 Screaming Gophers X, 8 Killer Bass X. '''Killer Bass X is in first! Drake: Knocks off melborne Bruno: *Knocks off Philip* Whoops sorry Philip (CONF: Im working with Drake to eliminate my team, they all hate me so i'm taking them down 1 by 1.) Melbourne: *dodges* Philip: What? Uh oh! *slips and falls in the water* AAAAAH! Current Status: '''6 Screaming Gophers X, 7 Killer Bass X Drake: uhh I HAVE HAD ENOUGH * Pushes Melborne into the water so hard* Bruno: *pushes Melonei* Sorry Slipped Andrew (is surprised that he's balencing): (CONF: I am glad to be part of this competition, but im afraid somebody is in an alliance.) Dante: (knocks off Slenderman) Lyn: I'm the best ninja! (Knocks off Dante) Bruno: *Pushes Melonei Off* Graham: This will be easy! Ashley: *Knocks of Graham* Yeah, Whatever! Drake: *shouts to ashley* Knock him off Bruno: * Shoves off Graham* Sorry i thought you were on the other team. (CONF: These losers are going down, i have a list of people to elininate next *shows list * Number 1: Drake, 2nd : Melborne then Dante and Andrew pure genius.) Melbourne: *try to dodge,but actually hurts Bruno and make him slip* Uuh,sorry! '''Current Status: '''Remaining LIST: Screaming Gophers X: '''6 Drake,Abigail,Lyn, Charlotte, Ashley, Andrew. '---IN THE LEAD---' Killer Bass X: 4''' Melbourne,Marry, Marida,Bruno. '''Chris: So boring. Let's make things FUNNIER! *presses a button and an huge hammer leads to 3 contestants....Drake,Lyn and Abigail* (Now this hammer is heading to you. You have to dodge it the soonest possible. It won't hurt you until someone else postes. If I POST and these targets didnt dodge it,they're all felling in water) you noticed,these are all SGX...this because this is the team in the lead Drake: *Dodges* Easy! *Hammer Knocks Out Lyn and Abigail* Chris: You really think so *hammer heads back* Melbourne: Oh well...while he dares with the hammer i will *accidentaly knocks Bruno...again* Oh man! Sorry dude *CONF* Actually,i didnt knock him off accidentaly...its just because almost all of the contestant risked to fell because of him. I need to check him *END CONF* Current Status: '''REMAINING LIST: Screaming Gophers X: '''4 '''Drake, Charlotte, Ashley, Andrew Killer Bass X: '''3 '''Melbourne; Marry, Marida. '''Chris: With 7 remaining,this is the most competitive part of the challenge! Charlotte: *knocks off Melbourne* Ashley: *Dives for Marry, but misses and falls straight off* Andrew: *Knocks Marida off and dodges* Whoooa (conf: I don't know who to vote for at the elimination, I haven't known these guys long enough to know *end conf*) Melbourne: *dodges* *Hammer goes straight to Drake (dodge it soon,or this will knock you out* Drake:' '*''''Dodges' and pushes Marida off*' 'AND STOP!!!!!' '''Chris: So...Let's see who's standing.' Drake,Charlotte and Andrew for the Screaming Gophers X Melbourne and Marry for the Killer Bass X. So the winners of the challenge are THE SCREAMING GOPHERS X! Melbourne: AW CMON! JUST FOR ONE! Chris: However, Marry and Melbourne are getting immunity so they can't be voted up. Melbourne: YEAH! Philip: Seriously? Elimination 1 - Killer Bass X Chris: Well...guys...you lost the first challenge. Quite sad. However,you have to vote who you want to eliminate ( You have 2 days or sorta. After that i will count the votes and cancel the votes cronology...so it will have more suspanse...possibly ). 'Voting Section' VOTING ENDED! Check the ceremony 'Ceremony' Chris:Well,you decided who to get off...and it's too late to change idea. First of all,Melbourne and Marry got immunity. However,i don't know who voted for Melbourne even if she was immune. Screw that. Of the 11 members, just 7 voted...let's see who's eliminated Sorry Bruno...but you're eliminated! Any last words? Episode 2 Chat 'Screaming Gophers X' Andrew: Nice job guys on the first challenge, we all did great and we will dominate Charlotte: We sure did. I'm sure we can continue winning. Abigail: Huh? Oh yeah! Winning! Lyn: We possess the power of ninja. Drake: We need to keep on playing like this and send them bass home Andrew: If we act stronger then strong, then we will win the next challenge for sure Brandi: Lyn may I talk too you for a minute you too Andrew and Drake and also Abigal.. Abigail: Wuh? Sure! Andrew: Ok, but if it's an alliance request, then I won't join. Brandi: *Too Andrew* ..... *Too Abigal* Ill tell you later.. After the challenge. Abigail: After the challenge! That's a long time...how long is that? Charlotte: It depends on how fast it begins and how fast we breeze through it. Andrew: Fine, tell me after the challenge 'Killer Bass X' Dante: I am so calm after Bruno left, he was a jerk Philip: Yeah you're right -_- Meloinei: I know he is *Texts friends* Slenderman: We... Are... Winners.... Challenge 2 - Quiz Masters...or not Chris: Well guys! Welcome to the second challenge. Congratulations to the Screaming Gophers X from winning the previous challenge! Melbourne: Yeah,we know. Let's go straight! Chris: Umm...ok! The next challenge will be a QUIZ. You will get 5 questions and you have to answer them. If the answer is right you will get a point. If it's not...nevermind. If both answers right,the team which gets a point its the one who did it first. Wins the team who reaches first the 3 points GO! (You have 1 day to answer each question. If none gets it,i will give a point to the team whom member got it closer) 'STATUS' '1st Question -' It's possible to see the other moon's face? Why/Why not? 'Screaming Gophers X -1-' Andrew - Yes, because Earth and the Moon both turn, which causes us too see other sides, yet its not noticeable Brandi: Could be but don't not from the earth maybe when your in a spaceship.. Charlotte: Because of rotation and the fact that the moon revolves, yes. Abigail: I agree with Brandi! I love spaceships! Ashley: Because the question didn't say to see it from from earth! Lyn: The moon's face is easy to see. In the right light, it leads us ninjas! Because it's in the right light, and it's facing us! 'Killer Bass X -1-' Melbourne: Astrology? I'm not good at this. Philip: Well,i'm good in geography so we are screwed...i think Meloinei: I never learned this! Dante - Yes, the Earth and Moon turn, so we can see it when its rotated facing us Graham: That's good enough for me! Slenderman: If.... it's.... in.... the.... earth's.... rotation.... 'Result' Chris: Well,no one got it. The true answer was no, the reason was because both revolution and rotation motion haves the same duration (27 days, 4 hours and 45 mins....well i don't remember that,but it's something like that). Charlotte got more closer, as she talked about rotation and revolution motion, unlike other who talked about the TRANSLATION motion, so i guess it's a point for the Screaming Gophers X. (I know, i checked wikipedia and i didn't found it. However, this question was in my science book whom said that.) 'Question 2 - What is the musical genre that has furthered modern music' 'Screaming Gophers X -2-' Brandi: It has too be like Pop or techno.. Lyn: I don't know! I don't listen to music... Rap, maybe? Charlotte: I would guess Pop. Abigail: NO! Techno! Lots and lots of techno! 'Killer Bass X -2-' Melbourne: Hey,i know this...but i don't remember it! Dante: Electronic Music! Music that uses devices. Meloinei: It has too be like pop.. Slenderman: Ro...ck... mu...sic...? Graham: Meloinei is correct, it is Electronic, Wait! or is it Pop? Rio: I think Pop Dante: Uh Graham, I said Electronic. 'Result.' Chris: Once again. You didn't got it. More than quiz masters,you are quiz failers. The true answer was THE BLUES! This is the genre whom started the modern music,not electronic. In fact, Rock is modern today, right?. Strangely, the weirdo named Slenderman got it closer (rock music is the derivate of Blues), so that's a point for the Killer Bass X. As both teams haves 1 point, question 4 is unlocked. 'Question 3 - Norway should not be a living place because of cold....but instead there are cities in it's coast. Why?' 'Screaming Gophers X' Charlotte: Coastlines are naturally humid. Therefore, less cold and better living conditions. Abigail: Because everyone loves beaches! Andrew: I agree with Charlotte Lyn: The people have adapted themselves for the conditions. People have adjusted the place to make it easier to live in. Ashley: I'm not trying to sound lazy, but I don't know anything about Norway or where it is. 'Killer Bass X' Philip: DAH! No capitals! Wait... i went in Norway......it was something about the ocean...i don't remember Melbourne: C'mon Philip. We may guess that! Dante: Because coastlines are naturally warm, so they are a little cooler! Slenderman: I... agree... with.... Dante.... 'Result.' Chris: That's official. You fail. This time 2 guys got closer,but they're in different teams. Yeah,the coastlines haves to do something with this question,but just a part. Norway (in my point of view)'s sea is too cold to get warm back between the day and the night. Actually this is not wrong, but i preferred that you would answer me with "Because of the Gulf Stream!". This is the fact why Norway haves life. For giving the point,i will see your questions. WHO TRIED TO ANSWER: SGX = 3 ''' KBX = 1 '''WHO ALMOST GUESSED IT: SGX = 1 ''' KBX = 1 '''As more partecipated in the Screaming Gophers X, i should give it a point. However, Abigail's answer was so nonsense-ish that i decided to give the points to the Killer Bass X. 'Question 4 - Write down there the REVERSED elimination order of Total Drama Island' Chris: As you fail badly i decided to make a little easy memory question. By not getting this....you're a complete fail. 'Screaming Gophers X' Drake: Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Leshawna, Geoff, Izzy (Again), DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Eva (Again), Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Izzy, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Eva and Ezekiel 'Killer Bass X' Melbourne: Wait....i remember just the first.....inversed right? Then Owen,Gwen,Heather,Duncan,Leshawna.....then i don't know it. Rio: Duh, Owen, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, LeShawna, Geoff, Izzy (Again), DJ, Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Eva (Again), Eva and Izzy return), Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Izzy (1st time), Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Eva (1st time), Ezekiel, 'Result.' Chris: FINALLY YOU GOT I- oh wait. That was so easy that you're still a fail in the quizzes. The last question is decisive,because it decides who goes home and who doesn't. And guys,who gets closer on this is going to win a big reward...trust me. 'FINAL QUESTION - Explain the meaning of the life!' Chris: This is so hard that the prize for who haves the best answer is an immunity ticket! You can use it if you have the most votes against you! Good luck. 'Screaming Gophers X' Andrew: To be smart and have a healthy lifestyle Brandi: Here is what i got.... The condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter and including the capacity for growth and we were all born too die right we cant all live forever.... So we were born too die. Lyn: The meaning of life is to accomplish your goals and do what you need before you die. It's so you can die with no regrets. 'Killer Bass X' Melbourne: Life is something simple! Philip: Umm....Life is a thing which you can use just one time! Dante: To learn and make most of your life because you only have one! Meloinei: My clique says its Yolo that's how they knowable and I know. Slenderman: Life... what... you... make... of... it... 'Result.' Chris: Meh, guys you made me learn things i never know before. Thanks so much. However, Melonei's explaining is quite boring and Andrew's is sorta of hard to accomplish to some guy. Lyn, instead, made me happy so once again the winner are THE SCREAMING GOPHERS X. Congratulations Lyn, over to winning you also get an immunity ticket. Use it wise! Elimination 2 - Killer Bass X Chris: Well,you lost the first challenges, and you were in the majorance. Sad enough, you have to vote for someone to get off. This time no one gets immunity....so vote! 'Voting' THEY SHA-VOTED! Check the Ceremony 'Ceremony' Chris: Ok. Once again you voted and there's no back-in-time thingy. None got immunity so everyoune would've vote themselves. Out of the 10 contestants, 7 voted. Let's reveal the votes! Chris: Sorry Rio,but you're eliminated. Any last words? Episode 3 Chat 'Screaming Gophers X' Andrew: Good job guys! 'Killer Bass X' Dante: Finally Rio's gone! I think he raided my underwear.... Philip: Uhh! However, we have to win this. We lost 2 times! Meloinei: Guys I promise Ill try my best! Dante: Melonei, I don't know why 2 people voted for you last elimination Melonei: Maybe they were just jelsous... Graham: It wasn't me, anywho who voted for me?..............oh wait! I did..........stupid! Challenge 3 - In dah house! Chris: The next challenge is starting soon. Please gets in this house *shows door* I'll explain it inside,so move on.. Philip: *enters* Melbourne: *enters* Andrew: *enters* Dante: *enters* Charlotte: *enters* Abigail: *enters* *everyone else enters* [INSIDE] *door locks up* Melbourne: Ok...i'm lea- *tries to open door* Wait. It doesn't open! WE ARE LOCKED HERE! Abigail: Try biting the door! That's what my cat does! Chris: *in a tv screen* MWAHAHAHA! I TRICKED YOU! Now you're all trapped in this house FOREVER!!!! MWAHAHAHA....well there's a way to escape. When i made the teams, i just noticed the Killer Bass X were more than the Screaming Gophers X. As 2 of the KBX were eliminated, it means that the real competition STARTS NOW! I'm very sorry for Bruno and Rio that didnt made it to the real competition,but whatever. It's a game. However,for your challenge, you have to escape from there solving some mazes. First of all *devides the teams* here. You won't follow others. For escaping,you must solve 3 riddles in order to get out of this house. Every riddle is distant 5 lines (From start to 1st riddle = 5 lines). When you're there,i'll ask you it. If you solve it,then you can pass....if not,then you have to guess it until you get it. Ready, because from now things gets more harder. 3,2,1, GO! Oh yeah, the first team where 4 teammates escape wins. GO! 'Screaming Gophers X Section' Andrew: *runs to riddle 1* 1 Charlotte: *runs to riddle 1* (1) Abigail: *runs to riddle 1* (1) Brandi: *runs too riddle 1* 1 Andrew: We now have a numbers advantage in lines!!! *runs to riddle 1* 2 Lyn: (Runs to riddle) (1) Brandi: Yup! *Runs too riddle1* 2 Lyn: (Runs to riddle 1) (2) We are of ninjas. We shall win. Brandi: *Runs too riddle one* Haha I bet we will the other team are weak losers even that Melonei chick... 3 Andrew: Wow! I'm fast! *runs to riddle 1* 3 Lyn: (Runs to riddle 1) (3) Brandi: *Runs too riddle 1* 4? Ashley: *Runs to riddle* 1 Andrew: *runs to riddle 1* 4 Ashley: *Runs to riddle* 2 Andrew: Guys! Start running to riddle 2! *runs to riddle 2* 1 Charlotte: *runs to riddle 1* (2) Abigail: *runs to riddle 1 (2) Brandi: *Runs too Riddle 2* 1 Andrew: *runs to riddle 2* 2 Brandi: *Runs to riddle 2* 2 Andrew: *runs to riddle 2* 3 Brandi: *runs too Riddle 2* 3 Ashley: *Slows down* 3 Andrew: *runs to riddle 2* 4 Brandi: *runs to riddle 2* 4 Charlotte: *runs to riddle 1* (3) Abigail: *runs to riddle 1* (3) Lyn: (Runs to riddle 1) (4) Ashley: *Almost faints* 4 Lyn: Wow... I'm too slow... (Runs to riddle 1) (5) Ashley: *Runs to riddle 2 1 have still to get to line 5 in riddle 1 if you want to do the 5 lines to riddle 2 Andrew: *runs to riddle 3* 1 Lyn: (Runs to riddle 2) (1) Andrew: Sorry guys. But isn't it better if I do these so you can just pass? *runs to riddle 3* 2 Lyn: (Runs to riddle 2 (2) Andrew: *runs to riddle 3* 3 Lyn: (Runs to riddle 2) (3) Andrew *runs to riddle 3* 4 Ashley: *Runs to Riddle 2* 2 Lyn: (Runs to riddle 2) (4) Ashley: *Runs to Riddle 2* 3 Lyn: (Makes it to Riddle 2) 'Riddle 1' POST HERE LINE 5 Andrew: (nobody has posted this section besides me today so I'm gonna do this) *reaches riddle 1* 5 Brandi: *gets to riddle 1* 5 Riddle: In ''SOME? ''you can find secret numbers. Consider every letter as a number, then write down there the number you got from this word. Watch out for italic text. Andrew: 1915135 Right. Every teammate of yours can pass (run 5 lines to riddle 2) Lyn: Darn. Already answered. Ashley: NOW WHAT! 5 'Riddle 2' POST THERE LINE 5 FOR RIDDLE 2 Andrew: YES IM HERE! *gets to riddle 2* 5 Riddle: Guess the object! You're in it,but you can't see it. What is it? Andrew: Air! Well now you have to deal with it! *suddenly, Andrew flies in the air and no stops* test for you. As SGX are going fast,i want to see if you can pass this test. Now you have to post 5 lines to get out of the tornado twist before running to Riddle 3,the last one. Others can pass,so this may be a penalty for you. If you manage to escape either from the air and from the house, you will get a prize which i'll reveal later Andrew: *tries to escape* 1 Brandi: *Makes it too riddle 2* It's about time... 5 Andrew *tries to escape* 2 Brandi: Come on Anderw you can do this were way ahead! Andrew: *tries to escape* 3 Brandi: Wow your getting closer :3! Andrew: Thanks for the support, Brandi *tries to escape* 4 Andrew: *escapes* 5 Lyn: (Makes it) Darn. Am I late? 'Riddle 3' Line 5 here yadda yadda. Andrew: *GETS TO RIDDLE 3* FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Riddle: Just one try! Guess a number from 1 to 10 (if you fail then you need to wait another one to unlock the door) Andrew: Uhhhhhh 8 Riddle: Nope (You can't try to guess it anymore. This is a team challenge, so you have to wait for others) 9 numbers left. (orangebirdmaster2: MRace, KBX have to get a different challenge because Philip and Melbourne are the characters you are playing and you are the host so you will just say the right number) (Not Exactly :3) 'Killer Bass X Section' Melbourne: *runs to riddle 1* 1 Philip: *runs to riddle 1* 1 Dante: *runs to riddle 1* 1 Melonei: *runs to riddle 1* 1 Slenderman: (Walks to riddle) (1) Melonei: *Runs too riddle 1* Oh my gosh you guys are Sooo slow... 2 Dante: *runs to riddle 1* 2 Slenderman: (Walks to riddle 1) (2) Meloinei: *Runs too riddle 1* 3 Graham: *Sprints to riddle* 1 Dante: *runs to riddle 1* 3 Melbourne: *runs to riddle 1* 2 Philip: *runs to riddle 1* 2 Dante: *runs to riddle 1* 4 Philip: *runs to riddle 1* 3 Melbourne: *runs to riddle 1* 3 Graham: *Still sprinting* 2 Philip: *runs to riddle 1* 4 Melbourne: *runs to riddle 1* 4 Meloinei:*Runs too to riddle 1* 4 Dante: *runs to riddle 2* 1 Graham: *Speeds up* 3 Melbourne: *runs to riddle 2* 1 Philip: *runs to riddle 2* 1 Melonei: *runs too riddle 2* 1 Dante: *runs to riddle 2* 2 Philip: *runs to riddle 2* 2 Melbourne: *runs to riddle 2* 2 Slenderman: (Runs to riddle 1) (3) Graham: *Still sprinting* 4 Dante: *runs to riddle 2* 3 Philip: *runs to riddle 2* 3 Melborune: *runs to riddle 2* 3 Slenderman: (Walks to riddle 1) (4) Philip: *runs to riddle 2* 4 Melbourne: *runs to riddle 2* 4 Slenderman: (Makes it to riddle 1) Dante: *runs to riddle 2* 4 Slenderman: (Walks to riddle 2) (1) Graham: *Sprints to riddle 2* 1 Slenderman: (Walks to Riddle 2) (2) Graham: *Sprints to riddle 2* 2 Melbourne: WE HAVE TO WIN THIS OR WE WILL BE TOTAL LOSERS *sprints to riddle 3* 1 Philip: *sprints to riddle 3* 1 Slenderman: (Walks to riddle 2) (3) Graham: *Sprints to riddle 2* 3 Dante: *runs to riddle 3* 1 Melbourne: *sprints to riddle 3* 2 Philip: *runs to riddle 3* 2 Slenderman: (Walks to riddle 2) (4) Graham: *Sprints to Riddle 2* 4 Melbourne: *sprints to riddle 3* 3 Philip: *runs to riddle 3* 3 Dante: *runs to riddle 3* 2 Graham: *Runs to Riddle 3* 1 Melbourne: *Sprints to riddle 3* 4 Philip: *runs to riddle 3* 4 Graham: *Runs to Riddle 3* 2 Slenderman: (Walks to riddle 2) (5) Dante:*sprints to riddle 3* 3 Graham: *Sprints to Riddle 3* 3 Dante: *runs to riddle 3* 4 Slenderman: (Walks to riddle 3) (1) 'Riddle 1' POST HERE LINE 5 Dante: *gets to riddle 1* 5 Riddle: *Just for got to line 5* In every number,even the ones you could find later, there's a secret one which is obtained by adding to themselves these numbers. Find the secret number hidden there if you want to get through and get to riddle 2. *In the code door, there's a number " 526 x 911 " Dante: 486? may be hard Consider the digit numbers (like 5 in 526) and then try to get something from the riddle (OrangeBirdMaster2: I don't understand this) Philip: *gets there* Umm let's see the riddle.......it is 8? Correct team can pass [ consider 5, 2 and 6 and do this = 5+2+6= 13...then 1+3 = 4. Then consider 911 and do this = 9+1+1=11 then 1+1 = 2. Do 4x2 and you get 8. Sorry if you didnt understand] Melbourne: *gets there* Already solved? Wow. Meloinei: *Gets there too* I guess I was too slow. Slenderman: Too... slow... Graham: *Reaches riddle 1* 5 'Riddle 2' POST THERE LINE 5 FOR RIDDLE 2 Melbourne: *gets there* 5 Philip: *gets there* 5 Riddle: Guess the object! It controls the time, but that's not the clock. Philip: Uuh... OH YEAH! It's the chronometre! Riddle: Right! You can pass yadda yadda... Dante: *gets to riddle 2* Aww man! Graham: *Arrives at Riddle 2* Do we have to go to the next one?!?! Slenderman: Again... too... slow.... 'Riddle 3' Line 5 here yadda yadda. Melbourne: *gets there* Ok. Now what's the riddle? Philip: *gets there* Riddle: Guess the number i am thinking. You have only one try. If you fail you need to wait other contestants. Melbourne: Uuh...2? Philip: 5 Riddle: Both wrong. Wait for next contestants 'Duh, the end.' Chris: This challenge became to boring. As 2 of the KBX made it to riddle 3 and just 1 made it to riddle 3 in SGX, The Killer Bass X wins for their first time. Sorry Gophers, but you lost the first challenge of the competitive part. You're up for elimination, except for Andrew as he was in riddle 3. As you even escaped the hurricane, Andrew, you will get a prize....but in next episode, just if you make a good play. Elimination 3 - Screaming Gophers X Chris: You lost the first challenge. And this challenge was a team one. You didn't work well. Your prize is seeing a contestant leaving. Vote for everyone but Andrew. 'Voting' Scroll down! I'm SLEEPING! 'Ceremony' Chris: Ok you voted and theres no more time blah blah blah. This is the first time that every voter voted for just one contestant. There was just 5 however of 9. Let's show the votes! Aaaand the team captain is OFF THE SHORE! Any last words, Drake? Episode 4 Chat 'Screaming Gophers X' Lyn: At least we tried our best. Ninja know that every defeat is a step closer to victory. Andrew: I think we all did great! I hope I get the prize! Charlotte: The next challenge is sure to be a victory for us. I believe we can! Ashley: *Finds letter on bed and opens it, then runs to dock* 'Killer Bass X' Melbourne: Yeah! We won the challenge. This time we will show to Gophers who's the best! Slenderman: Best... we... are... Meloinei: It's about time we won now let's try too win two in a row. Philip: We have to continue like this! Dante: I know! And if the next challenge involves running laps or something, we could win since we have less players! Graham: *Waiting at dock* Challenge 4 - RapMania! Chris: Ok guys! Here's the fourth challenge! First we had an athletic one, then a brain one and then these challenges mixed up somehow! We forgot one thing, THE CREATIVITY! This time, 4 for each team are going to have a rap battle. These are 1 vs 1, so teamwork (activity) also is present here! I will judge the score for each line in 3 factors. The first is originality, the second is flow and third is....a lucky dice. The contestant who gets the best score in the 1 vs 1 will win a point for its team. Tiebreaker is involved there. Here's the point assignement. Oh yeah! There are also bonuses. Originality: 1 to 10 Flow: 1 to 10 Dice: 1 to 6 Bonus 1: Not using censored words: +0,5 points Bonus 2: Not using harmful words of any type: +1 point Bonus 3: Saying the secret word: +5 points The secret word is secret, so you may try to guess it, but it's hard, trust me. Now, 4 members of each teams haves to sign up. Go! 'Screaming Gophers X (closed)' (3 points) '- '''Andrew '(Battle 3) 18.5 '- '''Abigail '(Battle 4) 20.5 '- '''Ashley '(Battle 1)' N/A - Charlotte '(Battle 2)' 20.5 'Killer Bass X (closed)' (1 point) '- Dante '''(Battle 4) 19.5 '- '''Slenderman '(Battle 3)' 17.5 '- Graham '''(Battle 2) N/A - Marida`'(Battle 1) '18.5 'Abigail's rap corner.' Abigail: LET'S START THIS! Abigail: Dante, man, you ain't so smart! You bought your skills at a Wal-Mart! Slenderman, in the shadows you lurk! Step aside, I'm doing my work! Graham! BLAM! I'm ready to mock! I'm better and stronger cause baby, I rock! Marida, I see you and go "Um what?" Your walk is a slunk and mine's a strut! Get out of my way you Killer Bass! I'm just full of too much sass! Cause I'm gonna kick your.....class? Abigail: *drops microphone and moonwalks offstage* Chris: Umm yeah. Nice one, but you should've wait for the challenge to start Abigail: (looks at Chris blankly) So does that mean I lose? Chris: Nope, but now everyone knows how you rap and they may fear you Abigail: Excellent! Ashley: Ok we've established Abigail is a good rapper, so now what? 'Rap Battle 1 - Marida VS Ashley.' Chris: FINALLY WE START! Rap battle yourself. You can use 8 lines in a strophe (or whatever it's spelt). Who gets the best score wins a point for it's team. Remember that who doesn't do that will get 0 points. Go! Marida: Ashley, Ashley, Get over it You're so lame, you might as well quit Silent B, Has a better chance Audience bonds with me, its like romance Chris: Marida wins as Ashley can't find the rhymes (Not active). Marida, here's your score Originality: 7 Flow: 7 Dice: 4 No Bad Words: +0.5 Total Score: 18.5 'Rap Battle 2 - Graham VS Charlotte' Chris: Remember, 8 lines per strophe Charlotte: An athlete, oh please, is that what you are? Your face looks bent up, took a hit from a car. Your not gonna win, it's all your loss Sorry if I'm rude, but I have to be cross. Chris: Another non-rapper. Ashley and Graham. You're chickens? Whatever, Charlotte, here's your score, and you already gained a point for your team Originality: 8 Flow: 9 Dice: 3 No Bad Words: +0.5 Total Score: 20.5 'Rap Battle 3 - Andrew VS Slenderman' The weirdo VS the other weirdo. 8 lines per strophe! And this time, RAP! Andrew: Oh hey little weirdo got anything to say? Of course you don't that is much dismay. You just creep everybody out but not me. Who will win we will just see! Slenderman: Shut up this minute, or I'll kill you right away. You're a pathetic loser, people I know would say! I've had my own game, you're just super lame. I'm the star of everything, I've got internet fame! Chris: HE TALKED! Scores here: For Andrew... Originality: 8 Flow: 7 Dice: 3 No Bad Words Bonus: +0.5 Total Score: 18.5 For Slenderman (WTF?) Originality: 8 Flow: 8 Dice: 1 (uuh) No Bad Words Bonus: +0.5 Total Score: 17.5 Chris: Sorry Slenderman, but Dice is decisive, so the winner is Andrew and he gains a point for his team. Also, as a reward for doing well the challenge from the last time, you get an immunity ticket, but there is a total of 2 IT that will be given today. The next? You will find it after Battle 4 'Battle 4 - Abigail VS Dante' Chris: The champ VS The non-champ. The winner of this will see if the Screaming Gophers X will win or there will be the tiebreaker (WHICH INVOLVES IMMUNITY TICKET) Dante: You are good at rhyming! But do you have good timing! I know just what I am doing! When this is done you will be boohooing! Abigail: So you think you are cool and smart? Not anymore cause I'll tear you apart! I don't care at all if you say you're a jock! Cause it's me who'll be laughing when you walk the Dock! Chris: Woah Woah Woah! Let's see the results! Dante's score: Originality: 8 Flow: 7 Dice: 4 No bad words bonus: +0.5 Total Score: 19.5 Abigail's score: Originality: 9 Flow: 8 Dice: 3 No bad words bonus: +0.5 Total Score: 20.5 Chris: Can't believe it, but just of one point, the Screaming Gophers X are the winners! Sorry Killer Bass X, but you have to face your third elimination. It should be the first with the competitive era, so stay calm. It's like the first time. Also, the secret word was "pickle" XP Elimination 4 - Killer Bass X (once again) Chris: Wow, you started with 11 members, more than the other team, and then you felt down to 9. Now it's turn to lose another contestant. Because they rapped, Dante, Marida and Slenderman are safe. Because Graham didn't he won't get immunity. Now vote, possible losers! 'Voting' Scroll down for cookies! 'Ceremony' Chris: Here's the votes. Too late to come back. And once again, just one contestant got all the votes. Let's show them, shall we? Chris: Sorry Eric, but your absence got you off. Any last words? Episode 5-6 Chat 'Screaming Gophers X Chat' Charlotte: Well, That was a fun challenge. Was I too rude? Abigail: Naw, you did great. Ashley: Sorry guys for not rapping! Lyn: Great job, all of you. We are closer to the ninja than ever before. Abigail: A ninja!? I wanna be a ninja! Lyn: You can be a ninja if you train hard enough and free your mind. Abigail (CONF) Lyn is so cool! I wanna be a ninja like her! Ashley: (CONF) I get the feeling my team doesn't like me, they never listen to me, I need to make friends....... Charlotte: (CONF) Sometimes I feel that I'm ignoring some people. I must seem crude or snide. Ashley: *laying on bed* I'm a loner.......*sobs* 'After Justice Strikes' Ashley: *Making Out with Graham* 'Killer Bass X Chat' Melbourne: Cool, we lost again -_- Graham: I thought I would've gone home, I didn't rap, why didn't you guys vote me? Slenderman: I... survived... one... more... elimination... Graham: Yeah! Wanna be friends! (CONF: Slendermen seems like a nice person, I just don't get why everyone is afraid of him!) Melbourne: Well, Graham, Eric didn't do anything, while you did previous times, so i didn't vote you for that. Graham: Thanks! 'After Justice Strikes' Melbourne: Awwww, my friend got out :( Dante: Now we are a five person team. I hope the merge is soon! Philip: We're not in seven? We still have a chance, they're in eight Graham: *Making out with Ashley* Elimination 5 - Inactivities (JUSTICE STRIKES) Chris: I've got enough! Many people didn't do some challenges, and Lily, Steven and Marry didn't do anything at ALL! For this, now you have to vote off one of these. Because many males were eliminated, Steven is safe. NOW VOTE BETWEEN LILY OR MARRY, cause i got enough. Oh yeah, you will choose between 2 cards. In these there are the names of one of these two contestants. Good luck, because you may even vote off your member. (Oh yes, i don't know the girls between the 2 cards, so this is pure luck) 'Voting' Melbourne: Uh, so i have to vote for cards? Well, i'll pick Card 1 Philip: I'll pick Card 2 Marida: *Jumping off cliff* (Through Megaphone) Hi Chris, I Pick card 2 Charlotte: I guess I'll take card 2. Abigail: Card # 1. Woo! Number 1! Dante: Card 1# Andrew: *riding his bike* Card 2# Brandi: Card 1# . Lyn: Card 1. Slenderman: Card... 2... Ashley: *Kissing Graham* card 1! Graham: *Kissing Ashley* I pick card 2, now shoo! 'Ceremony' Chris: Wow....everyone voted but the inactivity guys (and a guy)! I will take care of Steven someday. But now it's between Lily and Marry. One of them will be the first girl to get out. So here's the results. There was a tie, so i'll vote for the first card... Who were behind the 1st card is out and that one is.... Marry! Lily is safe. Sorry Killer Bass X, but you lose another contestant...again. (This time i don't delete voting cause it was all about luck.) Twistie Time :D Chris: Congratulations everyone (but Lily and Steven). You got at halfway of the pre-merge. There are 5 challenges before it, so you better get even more competitive than before! Also, i will make a twist Our teams, the Screaming Gophers X and the Killer Bass X are shutting down! Yes, new teams. There will be 3 and 3 of you will be the captains of them. The teams will be made of 5 contestants each. Here's the captains As the third one who arrived in the first challenge was Graham, he's the first captain. For random reasons, Abigail is the second one As he got a good performance in the first part, Andrew is the third. Congratulations you 3. You're now the captains. Choose your teammates in this order : Graham -> Abigail -> Andrew The quickiest as possible, please. Also choose your colour of the team! (Different from Green and Red) Graham: I'm Yellow, it is my favourite colour! Abigail: Okay, how about Purple? Since pink may be too girly for the guys. Andrew: I chose Orange (I chose on Total Drama Wiki chat before so its already up on the elimination table) Graham: I pick Melbourne! Abigail: I'll go with......Dante! Andrew: I'll go with................ CHARLOTTE (I chose Charlotte as 2.0 chose Dante :D) (That's okay OrangeBird, it wouldn't be any fun if one controls two people on the same team) (Orange: No problem, BTW don't chose Lyn, I want her on my team) Graham: I guess Phillip? Abigail: Ashley! Join our team? Andrew: Lyn you can be on my team! Graham: Meloinei, come on our team! Lyn: I humbly accept your partnership. (Kneels in front of Andrew) Master. Abigail: YAY! I get Slenderman! Sup Buddy! Slenderman: You... have... chosen... me... Lyn: Abigail! You chose him?! You fool! Slenderman: Leave... Abigail... ALONE!! Lyn: (Fear is in her eyes) Okay... Sorry Abigail... Andrew: Lyn, don't think of me as your master, but I respect it greatly. Anyways I chose Marida! Lyn: You made the right choice choosing me. As a ninja, I will bring your team to victory. Abigail: (CONF) Slenderman is so cool! He's like that tall, blank faced, creeper friend I always wanted!...Is that too weird? Chris: I guess your done. Graham gets Brandi, Abigail gets Lily and Andrew gets Steven. Now choose your team name so that we can start the challenge! 'Announcement' Due to Lily and Steven being inactive, feel free to replace them. The requirements are: You must not be a contestant already present in the game. If the original owners comes back, then they will re-gain their character. Write down here if you're interested to that (Also, i will consider if you have a spot as a debutter) Lily offers Steven offers 'Graham's Team' Philip: Umm...what about The Eastsiderz? (NFSU reference lol) Graham: It's a mad mad mad mad team! 'Abigail's Team' Slenderman: The... team... name... team... Slender... Abigail: Team Slender......AHA! It fits perfect! Okay, we are Team Slender! Slenderman: That... works... too... Chris: No oppositions? Well, you're now Team Slender! Dante: Slenderman is a wonderful teammate! Its nice that he is on our team! Slenderman: Me... wonderful... teammate...? Dante: Yes, if you weren't this team wouldn't be named Team Slender. Abigail: It's an awesome name for an awesome team! 'Andrew's Team' Andrew: We are the Lightning Strikers! Lyn: Whatever you say, Master. Charlotte: I'm confident that we can win this. Lead us, Andrew. Lyn: He is my master is well as yours, Charlotte. With Andrew in charge and my ninja skills in play, we can't lose. Charlotte: (CONF) Lyn is so talented and Andrew is such an esteemed leader. I feel left out on the "talent" field. I need to find a hobby that can help my new team. Chris: No oppositions? Well, you're now the Lightning Strikers Andrew: I can't wait for the challenge. I wonder what it is? Lyn: Whatever the challenge requires... I'll bring it. Marida: Hmmm, We could of been called the Wiki Warriors, BUT the Lightning Strikers is great too Charlotte: Lightning strikers is a very nice name in my opinion. Challenge 6 - Boulder Run Re-Do Chris: We can even wait Graham choosing a name. The goal of this challenge is to reach the top of the hill, just like the first challenge we did. This time the winner teams will be the ones who haves the most contestants at the top. The one with the least is up for elimination. If there's a tie between 2 losers, there will be a tiebreaker. If there's a tie between everyone, then there will be a little tiebreaker tournament. NOW GO! (Oh yeah, unlike previous time, it's 6 lines till top. This is to make it faster) Melbourne: I won this already. *runs* (1) Philip: Let's go! *runs* (1) Andrew: *runs* 1 Dante: *runs* 1 Abigail: Yay, challenge! *runs* 1 Charlotte: *runs* 1 Graham: *Runs* 1 Ashley: *Runs* 1 Slenderman: (Walks) (1) Lyn: (Runs) (1) Graham: *Runs* 2 Andrew: *runs* 2 Dante: *runs* 2 Abigail: *runs* (2) Charlotte: *runs* (2) Chris: I need some fun! Ok, let's play Chris says!!! Chris says run backwards (just put *runs backwards*) Melbourne: WHAT?! *runs backwards* (2) Philip: *runs backwards* Marida: *Runs Backwards* Slenderman: (Walks backwards) (2) Lyn: (Runs backwards) (2) Abigail: WEEEE! *runs backwards* Charlotte: Ugh OH! *runs backwards* Slenderman: Good... running... Abigail... (walks backwards) (3) Lyn: (Gestures at Abigail hinting that Slenderman is dangerous, and continues running backwards) (3) Abigail: Umm....(runs backwards) (4) Charlotte: *trips, gets back up and and backwards* (4) Abigail: (CONF) Slenderman is cool...I mean, what's so dangerous about him? Andrew: *runs backwards* 3 Dante: *runs backwards* 3 Chris: Chris says run while dancing to gangnam style! Melbourne: Seriously?! *runs while dancing to gangnam style* (3) Philip: -_- *runs while dancing to gangnam style* (3) Andrew: *runs while dancing to gangnam style* 4 Dante: *runs while dancing to gangnam style* 4 Slenderman: Gangnam... style...? (runs while dancing to gangnam style) (4) Lyn: (runs while dancing to gangnam style) (4) Graham: *Runs While doing Gangnam Style* 3 Ashley: *Runs While doing Gangnam Style* 2 Dante: *runs while still doing gangnam style* 5 Andrew: *runs while still doing gangnam style* 5 Graham: *Runs while doing Gangnam Style* 4 Ashley: *Runs While doing Gangnam Style* 3 Andrew: *runs while still doing the gangnam style and makes it to the end* 6 Whoo Hoo! Dante: *runs while still doing the gangnam style and makes it to the end* 6 YES! Graham: *Runs while doing Gangnam Style* 5 Ashley: *Runs While doing Gangnam Style* 4 Abigail: *runs to gagnam style* (5) Charlotte: *runs while doing gagnam style* (5) Slenderman: (walks while doing Gangnam style) (5) Lyn: (runs while doing Gangnam style) (5) Abigail: *runs past finish line while doing gangnam style* WOOHOOO! Charlotte: *does gangnam style past finish line* Slenderman: (walks past finish line while doing Gangnam Style) I... made... it... Lyn: (runs past finish line while doing Gangnam Style) How did you make it here so quickly, Slender?! You just walked! Andrew: Maybe walking the gangnam style changes a person! :3 Dante: I wonder which team will win? Abigail: YAY! Slender made it! Dante's here too! Graham: *Finishes while doing Gangnam Style* 6 Ashley: *Runs while doing Gangnam Style* 5 Abigail: You can do it, Ashley! She's so close! Andrew: My team and Team Slender might tie :O Ashley: *Gets tired, and collapses over finish line* 6 I Fini-*Faints* Graham: Where is my team? Hurry up guys! Abigail: Yay! That's our whole team...except for Lily. Melbourne: OMG THEY ALREADY GOT THERE?! *runs while dancing GS* (4) Philip: *same as Melbourne* (4) Chris: sorry for inactivity. Damn time zones Well duh. Winner team is TEAM SLENDER :D. Second place for Team Lightning Strikes. Sorry Team Mad, but you need an elimination RIGHT NOW! Elimination 6 - Team Mad Chris: You terribly sucked. Melbourne, even you. You won previous time and now YOU FAIL?! Weird. Whatever, new twist. Now EVERYONE can vote, even who won. As Graham made it, he's immune. Now vote! (Remember, everyone can vote from now on) 'Voting' SOURCREAM! CONFETTI! 'Ceremony' Chris: Ok, time for the eliminations. No one got immunity tickets so no one is safe. Even the others voted and these are the results Chris: With all the votes, Brandi is out. Sorry but you should've interact with others. Any last words? Episode 7 Chat 'Team Mad' 'Team Slender' Abigail: Yay. We won! Slenderman: Yes... we... won... Dante: I know! Wait, wasn't yesterday Christmas! Abigail: Merry Post Christmas! Chris: Merry Post-Post Christmas! I forgot that you were the winners, so you get a prize *gives candy canes to every team slender members* Enjoy them :) Dante: I never thought I would say this but thanks Chris! Candy-Canes are awesome! 'Team Lightning Strikes' Challenge 7 - Whimpychefs! Chris: Fine, new challenge! Team Mad lost last time, but this time may not. We'll see....whatever. This challenge will be a cooking one. You have to make 3 dishes (Appetizer, Main and Dessert) for me. I will judge them by assigning a score. The team with the highest score wins while the one with the lowest loses.....now good luck and be quick! I'M HUNGRY!!!!!! 'Team Mad Appetizer' Melbourne: So...i'm not an expert cook....but what we should make? Philip: I don't know? Duh, let's make a simple appetizer......some little sandwich pieces with cheese and ham? Melbourne: What do you say about some salami instead of the ham? Philip: I guess it's fine *tries to make it* Graham: Drop Everything!!! We need a theme...uh...Italy?.....good.......our appetizer will be Garlicbread with soup! *Gives Phillip and Melonei 2 cloves of garlic and a loaf of bread* Phillip! Melonei! Make the Garlic Bread!, Melbourne! Help me with the soup! *Gives Melbourne A jar of Parsley and Basil, Canned Tomato Sauce, 2 cloves of Garlic, Cabbage and Celery, Then grabs Tomatoes, Onion, Beef and Carrots, Then chops them up and throws them in the pot* LETS DO THIS!!! (CONF: I think I've got this under control! *Hears smoke alarm, Then runs back to kitchen*) 'Team Slender Appetizer' Abigail: Let's make the most delicious salad ever! Along with a roasted turkey! And as desert....cupcakes! Allright..I'm team captain so I'll do this a bossyless as possible.. Slenderman! You know the forest like the back of your hand. Can you catch a nice turkey? Dante, you're strong, can you beat this flour and dough up until they're ready to be molded? Ashley, you're pretty, you probably eat salad and healthy all the time. Can you get the ingrediants for a healthy salad? Lily...if you show up, can you help Slenderman, he doesn't bite...often. I'll help with the cupcakes. Abigail(CONF) I like being Captain. I've never got to be bossy before.....I'm not too bossy am I? Chris: Just to make you know that you have just to make the appetizer <.< but if you're getting ready for the next dishes, then ok. Abigail: Hmm. Can we try and knock out all three at once? I'm sure we can. Dante: *beats up the flower and it gets doughy* Yes! Ashley: *Runs into the freezer several times getting Carrots, Tomatoes, Lettuce, Cucumbers, Beetroots and Avacadoes, then starts cutting them up and throwing them into the bowl* Woo Hoo! 'Team Lightning Strikes Appetizer' Marida: I say we make triple choc brownies with a small amount of sugar on top Andrew: Ok! I have a recipe for that. 'Chris assigns scores while eating the appetizer!!!' Category:Current